The present disclosure relates generally to radio frequency systems and, more particularly, to controlling spurious emissions produced by a radio frequency system.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Many electronic devices may include a radio frequency system to facilitate wireless communication of data with other electronic devices and/or a network. The radio frequency system may include a transceiver that receives a digital representation of data as a digital electrical signal and generates an analog representation of the data as an analog electrical signal. A power amplifier may then amplify the analog electrical signal to a desired output power for wireless transmittance via an antenna at a desired radio frequency, such as an assigned resource block or channel. As used herein, a “channel” is intended to describe a range of frequencies and a “resource block” is intended to describe a range of frequencies within the channel.
Generally, regulations on wireless transmissions are set by regulatory bodies, such as the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) in the United States, Industry Canada (IC) in Canada, the Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communications (MIC) in Japan, and the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) in Europe. More specifically, such regulatory bodies may set allowable spurious emissions limits for radio frequency systems, particularly in protected or restricted frequency bands. As used herein, a “frequency band” is intended to describe a range of radio frequencies including multiple channels and “spurious emissions” are intended to describe wireless signal transmission at frequencies other than a desired transmission frequency.
In some embodiments, spurious emissions may be the result of noise introduced into the analog electrical signal, for example, by the transceiver and/or the power amplifier. As a result, when the antenna transmits the analog electrical signal at a desired transmission frequency, spurious emissions may also be transmitted at other frequencies. More specifically, the magnitude and location (e.g., frequency) of the spurious emissions may be affected by operational parameters, such as ambient temperature, transmission frequency, output power, antenna load, and the like. In other words, even though the operational parameters may change, the radio frequency system should still operate to meet any spurious emissions limits.